


Just one bite caused all that wondering?

by londonfoglatte



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M, Waitress - Freeform, Waitress musical, waitress movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonfoglatte/pseuds/londonfoglatte
Summary: Jenna Hunterson and Jim Pomatter both are in an unexpected situation, though neither of them can quite make sense of it yet. Eventual build to a relationship fic focused on the couple. Rated M for themes and eventual chapters. Any "Waitress" fans out there? Send in suggestions!
Relationships: Earl Hunterson/Jenna Hunterson, Francine Pomatter/Jim Pomatter, Jenna Hunterson/Jim Pomatter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Split into two parts, Jim and Jenna both on the same evening sometime after their first couple encounters but before "Bad Idea" following the musical timeline.

"I shouldn't have said that." Jim Pomatter tossed and turned and woke himself up with regret. Turning away from Francine, his wife, his eyes widened and he looked at the alarm clock in the morning light. Three o’clock already? He’d have to be up in a few hours to go on a run with Francine, have breakfast with her and start the day at the hospital. It didn’t feel like a chore, but it didn’t feel right, either.  
His mind kept replaying his blunders over and over. 

Today he ran into one of his patients at the bus station. Jenna Hunterson... Hunterson. Not Bunterson, he reminded himself. He already slipped up more than he liked. Why did he get so nervous around her? Sure, the woman reminded him of a younger version of someone from his childhood. A waitress at the diner in his small town, the only place he felt he fit in. The best blueberry pie he’s ever had… He told her that. She seemed slightly flattered, but unsure. The older waitress had such similar small hands and a beautifully asymmetrical smile, just like Jenna. It was unbelievable. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. His inner child came out and he babbled. He was so professional and by the book with Francine. He’d been studying and subsequently practicing for years, and knew this town like the back of his hand. But this truly transported him. He made it worse by saying out loud that he couldn’t help but wonder what her hands felt like whilst baking pies. 

It started with a taste. One bite of that pie made for the semi-retired doctor Jim took over for. Why did he have to be so weak? He and Francine agreed to be off sugar and to sharpen their focus at work and at home. Francine mentioned if they ever were to raise a child together, they’d need to practice self-discipline and the deeper meaning of health themselves first. She wasn’t wrong, but sometimes he pondered when married life got so… he hated to even think the word- boring. Francine was near perfect, but sometimes that was the issue. Jim tended to be the offbeat one, slightly neurotic and a little nervous when things didn’t go according to plan. 

When offered the pie earlier, Jim nearly declined. He wanted to say no. He wanted to stick to his plan that he and Francine promised. He looked in Jenna’s eyes in that moment and couldn’t resist. Bite by bite he fell deeper in that old memory and the synapses of his brain begin to rewire. A feeling he couldn’t articulate well at all, so he just mentioned to her that it was “biblically good.” 

He said it out loud just then, looking at the blue light of the alarm clock which he also knew wasn’t good for him… “Biblically good…”

_Oh, shit._

“Jim? Was that you?” Francine murmured and rolled over close to him.  
“Mmhm,” he closed his eyes, kissed his wife, and wished things were different.

\------------------------------------  
Jenna Hunterson couldn’t sleep through the night. Whether that was the fault of the mattress as old and malfunctioning as her marriage, or her not so fond pregnancy, she couldn’t quite tell. The mattress creaked as she got up and went to the kitchen to overthink the events that transpired earlier and grab chocolate that’s been calling her name. The pregnancy cravings were driving her insane. Another thing she’d need to report to her doctor. 

_That man is so strange._ The culmination of thoughts only lead her further down a dark hole. Were her hands actually interesting or were they showing signs of aging? Was she pretty? Was the doctor actually looking at her or was he speaking medically? No, he was way too nervous and they were at the bus stop. He was surely just making conversation. What did she even look like? Because of the baby, she was beginning to not recognize herself. Daily changes became more and more severe and the turbulent feelings she’s been experiencing were more than mood swings. 

The comments from Earl, her husband, didn’t make her feel better either.  
“No wonder you’ve been lookin so tired all the time” was the first thing he said after she told him the news. In the midst of a fight. That sure as hell didn’t feel good. She knew physical appearance didn’t mean too much, especially as a married woman, but it felt strange to even be looked at. The last time she was looked at was by Earl when she wore that stupid red dress… That’s your first mistake, Jenna. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have taken Jim Pomatter as her doctor. She wished for Lily Perkins, a woman. Maybe this man didn’t understand her. None of the men in her life seemed to be on the same page. Maybe she shouldn’t have made mermaid marshmallow pie. But he liked it… a doctor who was off sugar devoured a pie that she made. She couldn’t help but snicker as she licked the chocolate off her finger  
_Leptin resistance? I’ve never even heard of that._ Jenna thought what her mama might do at a time like this. She wondered if she ever really loved her dad or she just had to, because that’s what married women who got pregnant did, fell into their place and loved their husbands faithfully. Earl had his faults, too, but he wasn’t always like this. 

At least he’s not neurotic like someone… she teased, feeling bad instantly. Doctor Pomatter meant well. There was something charming about him that she couldn’t put her finger on. She wished she could tell him about her family and her childhood as easily as he did. He opened up to her, but she kept everything under the surface and baked into the pies.

“Jenna? You up?” She heard Earl yell from the bedroom.  
“Yeah, just getting water. You okay?” She fumbled and turned on the sink, washing her hands so the chocolate wouldn’t be remnant on her. She didn’t need comments from him this early. She hoped he wouldn’t try to kiss her, either.  
“Come back to bed.”  
“Be right there…” she inhaled sharply and looked down at her hands once again.


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl's birthday. Setting this all up, I hope you enjoy. It will eventually be Jenna/ Pomatter. Promise.
> 
> Hope everyone's safe. Sorry, I took a break because of all the craziness in life. Stay safe and take care xx
> 
> \-----------------------------------------

“Jenna, please.” Earl gave his wife a petulant pout. Jenna knew he never woke up early by choice. “Please, please, please.” 

“I gotta get ready for work in a couple of minutes. And I was gonna make breakfast.” She turned over and covered herself up with the top sheet, trying to prolong this tete a tete until he lost interest.

“But Jenna, it’s my birthday.” He tugged the sheet off her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

“I know. That’s why I was gonna make you breakfast.” She pulled away from him but he was breathing her in and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“I don’t want breakfast, I want you.”  
Jenna felt something in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn’t the baby. She tried to remember the last time she enjoyed being with Earl. She couldn’t recall a time where she didn’t feel pressured or like she owed him anything. Not one to start a fight, Jenna slowly nodded and let out a barely audible “okay…”  
She closed her eyes and felt her husband’s beads of sweat drip onto her as he kissed her with unsavory morning breath.

Jenna headed into work briefly after, desperate to get away but fully knowing she’d have her work cut out for her. The smell of bacon grease and decaf coffee made her nauseous, and she struggled to keep her morning sickness in check. 

“How was the doc?” One of her best friends, and the most straightforward person she knew, Becky looked up from wiping down menus. Becky was always trying to find some extra spice in her life, and sometimes in this small town, it meant prying into others’ business.

“Fine.” Jenna tried to keep her mind on work and not the baby, her husband, or the lingering bacon smell that was going to make her puke.

“I’m gonna need a little more than that, girl.” Becky was skeptical as she took a stack of serving trays and cleaned those as well.

_What do you want me to say, Becky? He was awkward. Not my doctor, but somehow I haven’t stopped thinking about him all day?_  
Jenna sat there and tried to come up with something off the cuff.  
“My doctor wasn’t there so I had someone else. It was just fine. Feeling a little sick today.”  
“That baby’s gotta be a boy, girls never cause that much trouble,” Becky answered matter of factly.

“Actually,” a high pitched voice came up from around the corner, it was their eccentric friend Dawn carrying plates stacked high. “Girls are just as troublesome, and you won’t start to feel the baby kick until weeks sixteen to twenty-five typically… Jenna, have you gotten around to reading that baby book we got you? It’s got a FunFacts section full of stuff like that, I think you’ll find it really interesting on the chapter-” 

Jenna wondered if they knew that she stashed that book away in the pantry. She didn’t want to put any extra effort into this baby. She just wanted to have the damn thing be over with and go back to her life.  
“You know what, Dawn? I haven’t had much time lately, between the doctor’s appointments, trying not to throw up, it’s Earl’s birthday tonight… did I mention trying not to throw up?” 

Dawn didn’t look hurt, but she could tell Jenna was off. She and Becky shared a look and continued gossiping as Jenna went to take some guests’ drink orders.

The end of the day rolled around and Jenna wished she could stay late. She even asked Cal, but he told her with the extra shifts she’s picking up there’s “no way in Hell I can give overtime right now.”  
She packed up her things and took a leftover pie to bring special to Earl. She was dreading the rest of the evening but if things went sour she would just blame it on the baby. That’s one good thing about all this. She thought to herself. Though she hated lying and knew Earl especially would be upset with her for it, she noticed herself hiding a lot these days. 

Finally home from work, all Jenna wanted to do was kick her feet up and watch tv. But the birthday boy was blaring the tv, drinking a beer, and shouting along with the college basketball team he was watching. “Hey babe, you’re home.”  
“Yeah, just got back. A little later than I hoped.” _Lie._ She noticed.  
“Well, you’re here now. We can celebrate my birthday.”  
“Of course, Earl. Happy birthday.”  
“So, can I get my present?”  
_At least let me get changed first._  
“Yeah, I’ll be right there. Hold on.”  
Earl just kept his eyes on the game and Jenna went into the bedroom to change and get his gift.

She got Earl two gifts, one was a framed photograph of them on the first birthday of his that they spent together. They were both barely out of high school. Earl looked mostly the same, except he had shorter hair (probably because his mother made him get haircuts). He had an acoustic guitar slung around his back and Jenna was dressed up for the evening, when she used to dress up. She was more sentimental than he was, but she figured it would garner a nice atmosphere of their relationship and bring less stress as a whole. She knew she needed a constant reminder of “the old days”, as she referred to them. 

The other item, not her favorite, but she knew he would probably appreciate it, was hard to find jersey signed by one of his favorite players. He had an older one and practically worn it out from years of wear, and then transitioned it to a lucky game day ritual piece, always tucked beside him as the season went on. 

“Alright, open this one first.”  
“It’s a little small.” _You’re kidding, right?_ She watched Earl open the frame. Wanting desperately to have him react even a little.  
“That’s nice. Ah, look at you. You were so pretty there. Why didn’t you dress up for me tonight?” He sat the picture down on the floor.  
“I’d feel a little silly dressing up to sit on the couch and watch the game with you.”  
“You’re gonna watch the game with me? Aw, nice.” _Shit._  
“There’s one more. Here.” 

Earl opened the jersey and his face lit up. He was more excited about a damn shirt with a number on it than his wife. Jenna bet he didn’t even realize it’s the first birthday he had as a soon to be father. He had a lot of growing up to do.

“I’m gonna wear this for the game next week. Come on, let’s catch you up. Watch with me.”  
“I’m glad you like it, Earl.” No thank you from him, not that she was expecting one.

Jenna sat on the opposite side of the couch, again going to blame her aching feet and general exhaustion on the baby if he asked.  
“No, baby, come here, close to me, let’s watch the game… or not watch it…” His hand wandered up to her leg, still not even bothering to look at her.  
“No, that’s okay, Earl. I’m watching it.”  
“Well, we can multitask, right?” He became more adamant and was grabbing her waist. 

The phone rang.

_Oh, thank God._  
“Who the hell is that?” Earl asked.  
“Maybe it’s your mom, did she wish you a happy birthday yet?”  
“You get it.”  
“I’ll get it”

Jenna rolled her eyes but was thankful for the interruption.  
“Hello?” There were equal amounts of panic and relief in her voice.  
“Sorry, is this a bad time?”  
“I… no, it’s okay. Who is this?”  
“It’s Doctor Pomatter. Your new doctor. I’m not a new doctor, just new to you. Remember?”  
“Oh. Yeah, I remember, hi... What’s going on?” He sounds different on the phone.  
“You never picked up your prescription for prenatal vitamins yesterday, the pharmacy will only hold them so long. Sorry to call you so late, I’m leaving the office for the night, but I just thought you should know.”  
“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry. I couldn’t pick them up yesterday because my hus… you don’t need to know all that. I’ll get them right away tomorrow morning.”  
“Okay, sorry to bother you again, Mrs. Hunterson.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” 

“Who was that? My ma?”  
“No, honey… Just left something at work. I'll get it tomorrow.” _Lies._


	3. Lonely Chicago Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna recalls her relationship with Earl from the early days and remembers her way to cope. 
> 
> -  
> Sorry for not continuing, I plan on adding more if people like this. I know I've been saying that a lot but I truly would love to get into this again. Thoughts and suggestions welcome in the comments here. 
> 
> Stay well xx

Jenna had another sleepless night. She tried not to toss and turn too much next to Earl. Part of her prayed the phone would ring again just so she could get up and away from the smell of his beer breath, even just for a minute. She couldn’t think of any other excuses… “The baby” only worked for so much. She started to feel bad for him.

She wondered if Earl could ever tell Jenna lost her affection for him years back. Most times he didn’t bother to look her in the eyes, so she doubted it. Still, she remembered back when they would sneak out late and watch movies or go for long night drives. Earl used to give comforting hugs and proud glances, and now all he does is point out her flaws.

“Did you gain weight, Jenna? Jeez.” _Of course I did, I’m pregnant with your baby._

“Can you make anything other than pie for dinner? Gimme a couple bucks for pizza or something.” _Pizza is a pie. I didn’t make enough in tips for this._

Jenna knew it wasn’t just hormones. The pieces that once fit now shifted and couldn’t go back together if their lives depended on it. She knew Becky had issues in her marriage too and poor Dawn struggled to find a man in the first place. She was so beautiful and smart, Jenna just wanted her happy. She could recognize that loneliness in anyone. It was like an invisible scar that lingered when you looked in someone’s eyes for too long or hung around at the end of a sentence… She knew Dawn’s would fade. Her own, maybe not. She didn’t hate that, though. It was one thing that connected her to her mother even now.

When she felt lonely, her mind would wander into making Lonely Chicago pie. The process was always the same.

_Sugar._

_Butter._

_Flour._

_In a large bowl, combine the sugar, tapioca flour, cinnamon, and salt. Add the beaten egg, butter, and vanilla. Combined and mixed to create something totally different._

_Mix well and add the milk. Something distinct to help move things along…_

Jenna would hum to herself and feel the presence of her mother over her shoulder. She would smile with that same sadness in her eyes, grateful for what she had and sorrowful for what she lost.


	4. Crimp the Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you are well! Enjoy this chapter about Jenna's past with Earl and why she's baking Feeling Stuck Caramel Pie...  
> but I have a plan for this. I really love writing Jenna's character but do you think I should do it from her point of view? I would love suggestions. xx

Weeks after- the next appointment...

Jenna was visibly pregnant now. Her mobility was limited and she was exhausted all the time except when she should be resting. She never felt comfortable at home but was more stressed than ever around Earl. Knowing she couldn't work extra shifts, she came straight home and felt useless. The only reason patrons at the diner spoke to her was about how pregnant she looked. Not about how good the pie was or how excellent the service was. She felt not enough. She loved baking that anger away and really kneading into the dough, pretending it's someone's face, a silly trick that her mama taught.

At home on Tuesday, when Earl went out drinking, she was alone for hours into the night. Wide awake and knowing she had an appointment with her doctor the next day, she decided to bake something special for him. She wasn't feeling particularly sweet, so she settled for a Feeling Stuck Salted Caramel pie. She did hope she wouldn't have to explain the name. If it was good enough, maybe she wouldn't. Instead of the expected anger, Jenna felt a curiosity and almost happiness that had faded years ago. She fondly thought of her doctor.

Doctor Pomatter was the first man to show interest in Jenna in her entire adult life. Sure there were men who hit on her innocuously, but she knew nothing would come of those. And of course, there was Earl. They met in high school. A young and innocent crush turned into what Jenna believed to be romance, and then jealousy and control with a promise to be together that she never dare break. She thought Earl cared about her. When her mother passed away, Jenna had no one. Her father spun out of control and she wanted nothing to do with him. Her relationship with Earl was fresh, and was a place to get away. She would give credit to his parents, though, they were wonderful. They let her bake in their kitchen, even though she didn't feel much like eating. She needed somewhere to feel closer to her mother, and since her father was usually passed out in the kitchen or on the couch, she practically lived with Earl for those months.  
She looked back and didn't know what went wrong with Earl. It all happened so fast. She would never want to hurt him, but sometimes she felt like she had to beg for his attention. If she wore makeup, did her hair, or put any effort into her appearance all Earl would want was to take advantage of her. He wouldn't ask her formally on a date, or put in any effort. The nicest she's seen him dress up was their wedding. Even then, he only did it because he had to and it was expected of him. The couch was their only date spot for almost the past two decades.

  
While crimping the edges on the pie crust, Jenna felt good about accepting the attention from Doctor Pomatter. Nothing was going to happen, right? It was like Becky said the other day, maybe she's doing a little dreaming. With her head always in the clouds, she easily got swept away in daydreams. She drifted into the world of sweet caramel and blushed thinking of the compliment Doctor Pomatter gave her at the bus stop and at the doctor's office when he tasted the pie. He didn't see her as just pregnant or a waitress then. He saw her as someone with a talent, with a heart, and with an ability to make someone feel special. She would do anything to put that stupid dorky grin back on his face.

  
Jenna picked an outfit for tomorrow and ironed it while the pie was baking in the oven. She peeked through the blinds to make sure she still had time and Earl was on schedule. She kept fantasizing about the conversation she would have tomorrow morning. She finally had something to look forward to. She opened the oven door and wafted the caramel.

"This one better be good."


	5. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope everyone's well. I need to sort this out and keep up with it. It's been fun. All of your sweet comments keep me writing, even if im not consistent. Be well xx

The nurse called Jenna in and complimented her appearance.  
"Usually when women are as pregnant as you, they tend to wear more comfortable clothes. That dress looks really cute though. You're glowing, girl."  
"Oh, well. This is all that fits me besides sweatpants. Thanks though."

Jenna wasn't even that pregnant. She was showing a lot more, tired all the time, and didn't want anyone to know it. She feared Earl would be upset at her for throwing up or taking up too much space on the couch. She wanted to be honest for once and decided to start with Doctor Pomatter.

He entered the room "Hello Jenna," he looked up. "Wow, you are pregnant."  
"That's kind of why I'm here."  
"I know, but." he shrugged.  
This guy. What is going on?  
Jenna could usually get a good read on people, and as much as she seemed to like Doctor Pomatter, he still made her feel weird. She didn't know why; she wasn't fearful or afraid to trust him, but she didn't understand where he was coming from. Maybe he's just socially awkward. 

"How have you been feeling?"  
"Fine.. well, I made you this." Jenna handed him the pie she made last night. She muttered the name under her breath. Luckily he was too mesmerised by the swirled topping.   
"Oh, delicious. Thank you." He pulled a fork from his jacket pocket. He really just had that at the ready? 

"I've been really tired lately." she admitted.  
"Oh, that's normal. You're probably still having caffeine withdrawl. So if you have headaches those will go away, too." 

Jenna knew he was just doing his job. She didn't know if it was hormones or something else, but she couldn't think straight the rest of the time. Her mind wandered and she was wondering if he liked the pie she made, if he noticed anything different about her... Maybe it was sad that she felt like she had something of importance. Something others didn't. She didn't want a baby nor did she need that stress and change in her life, but the attention was sometimes special. She got to sit down on the bus for once, extra breaks at work, and a reason to leave the house to go to her appointments. It felt like a secret, but like most secrets, didn't come without consequence.

She would always be questioned by Earl if she took too long to get home or didn't make enough tips. He didn't seem to care about the baby -or her- at all. He hoped it would be a boy and Jenna cursed that idea every time he made a reference. She didn't dare ask the doctor, and even if it was time to know, she would tell Earl it was too soon... not like he read any baby books or did any research anyway. The only contribution he made was drinking "for two". The most Jenna drank was a beer or two when going out or, if she had a bad day, a bottle of wine when her husband was out during the week. 

She looked around still in the office.Worrying how long she hadn't been paying attention.  
"Sorry?" 

"The headaches. They'll go away..."

"Oh, right. Thanks."


	6. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.. Hello, everyone. I skipped over the juicy stuff for now. Just dipping my toes back into the world of "Waitress"! I've missed this. What do you want to see? Character development? Tension with Earl? An introspective chapter on Jenna's past? Just some cute mushy love or something steamy for Valentine's Day? I'm open to anything. Comments and kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading!

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be saying it.”

She almost said sorry, but that would’ve been a lie.

“So I’m what, exactly?” She continued.

“N..nothing, I… was just talking to myself. Uh…” she noticed his ring was still off. Probably in his pocket or cast aside. She felt a tinge of shame but then remembered she wasn’t alone in this. Not only was she the other woman. He was the other man. No one wrote songs about the man though.

It was kind of fun to play this game. She genuinely was enjoying herself. Before the self insecurity came back, she rode this high for a minute, thinking of perfect quips to entice him further.

“It’s fine. We don’t have to talk if talkings not what you wanna do right now.” She wondered why she came back, half agitated at herself for wanting more. Still, she gestured to her lips and she knew he’d take notice. A bold move for Jenna.

“Well. I was gonna say your dress is on inside out. So I’m glad you didn’t get too far.” Jenna’s face flushed. Yup. Confidence plummeted. That’s what you get for being prideful.

“Don’t worry… I don’t think anyone saw. Maybe Nurse Norma. But between us, I like it this way too.” His grin widened and so did hers. Knowing what they’ve done with such little disregard felt wrong but a little exciting. Dr. Pomatter snapped to reality quickly once he read the clock on the wall and reached into his pocket and turned the ring around back onto his finger. Jenna winced, disappointed.

“Don’t look,” she said shamefully. He averted his eyes, though still recalling the bliss that took place moments earlier. He wished Jenna would never leave. He wished he had no other patients or obligations and could just live in her cycle of thoughtful and heaving breath. She slipped off her dress and got a glimpse of her own body. The slight bruising up and down her chest made her shiver. She felt excited but also a bit nervous, wondering if her husband would be able to tell. They never did anything during the day, anyway so she should be safe. She didn’t like things rough, as she pictured Earl pulling her hair and controlling her.

Dr. Pomatter was different, each kiss and each mark was a reminder, a moment, an expression of desire. She didn’t want to put the dress back on either. She didn’t want to go into work and pretend to listen to minuscule problems. She wanted to turn off her thinking brain and feel joy and connection with someone she really cared about. She didn’t know if Dr. Pomatter knew this, but he was quickly becoming one of Jenna’s close friends. There was more than just attraction.

First it was the pie compliments. No one ever showed that much interest besides “that tastes soo good!” Or “that looks so incredible!” She appreciated all of those, but Jim asked which ingredients served the greatest purpose, what the name of the pie meant, and described in detail what he liked. The attention really made her happy. Not only attention, but he listened. Really listened. And Jenna loved listening to him. Any time he got nervous and spoke quickly, or felt extra honest and deliberate she took note. It made dopamine rush in her brain, and she thought that couldn’t happen anymore.


	7. Almost Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting somewhere with this, promise. Thanks for sticking around and thanks for the feedback, it really does help! I'll make my chapters longer, but for now I'm getting to the habit of writing and posting more often. I'll keep it going if you all want. xx

_ There’s a difference between being with someone because you like them and being with someone because you’re lonely.  _ Jenna reminded herself as she lay next to her husband on a Tuesday night. She heard that somewhere and it stayed with her. She just wished she could’ve remembered the genius’ name. 

Earl didn't even bother taking her shirt off, he just pawed at her until he got bored. This time she had to endure comments about the size of her breasts, as if she didn't already know, and it made her sick. Literally, she thought she would be sick. Too tired from her swollen ankles to inflamed joints, Jenna just took a breath and closed her eyes. She let out an agitated sigh and let her mind wander as she always did when Earl got this way. Her imagination usually took her away somewhere as she thought of sugar butter and flour to bake her new life. This life never came to fruition, though. She felt safe in the land she created and knew there were no tough choices to be made. No husbands, no nagging, no work, no baby, no doctor visits...

_ Oh, no. _

_ The Doctor.  _

Now wasn't the time but Jenna couldn't stop her thoughts. Even the purest intentions made her feel guilty. She would never dare confess anything to Earl but she so desperately wished that the hands grabbing at her were Dr, Pomatter's. His slender fingers caressing her the side of her face, listening to her speak and not interrupting her for a full twenty minutes. Not needing anything from her, but seeing her in front of him and appreciating the relationship they've created. His thumb grazing the side of her index finger. A small gesture that he cared.

Too many feelings came at once and she created a pie in her head. Sugar. Butter. Flour. Tempered chocolate. Soft whipped cream. Fresh strawberry slices and plenty of syrup. Sweet, flaky crust... 

_ Doing My Doctor Pie… _

Earl mumbled something stupid and Jenna drifted off to her blissful dream. It felt almost real… Doctor Pomatter was more than her doctor at that moment. He knew her so well. Jenna felt truly relaxed, something she didn’t know she could feel anymore, even by herself she felt anxious about something or disconnected on some level. She thought those pathways were damaged but the doctor managed to breathe life into all the broken parts of her heart. He kissed her slowly and stroked her cheek with his finger. His hands were firm and fit so snug in her own. His kiss was gentle, calm, and reassuring. All of her fears melted away and passion flowed through her veins. He reached for her waist and she leaned in happily. 

Almost real. 


End file.
